


Letarg a witalizm

by Kafian



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Tension, Douglas is a good friend, F/M, Ficlets, Kissing, Post - Silent Hill 3, Vincent lives, and he’s living with Heather, miniaturki, minor background characters - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Sześć ficletów.Trzy razy, kiedy się pocałowali, w tym jeden, gdy oboje byli zadowoleni, iż to zrobili.Heather i jej wewnętrzne przemyślenia oraz konflikty z samą sobą potrzebowały trochę czasu na pogodzenie się z obecną sytuacją w jej życiu.Życiu, w którym Harry Mason już nie uczestniczył.





	1. Chapter 1

Doszło do tego kilka dni po pogrzebie Harry’ego.  


* * *

  
    Nie miała żadnych przyjaciół. Żadnej rodziny, z którą mogłaby się skontaktować. W mieszkaniu, w którym jak dotąd żyła ze swoim tatą, pozostała jedynie ona i Vincent.

    Nie była pewna czy żałowała tego, że udało jej się uratować mężczyznę przed Claudią, czy jednak nie. W jakimś niezrozumiałym dla niej stopniu obecność drugiej osoby dawało jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa i komfortu. Wiedziała, że nie podzielał wizji Claudi — nie bała się więc, że ją zaatakuje lub skrzywdzi. W każdym razie nie fizycznie.

    Jego słowa potrafiły być jak małe igły, które kłuły ją od czasu do czasu, gdy oboje byli sfrustrowani zaistniałą sytuacją. Vincent nie mógł wrócić do Silent Hill, bo jak mówił: _„Użyliby mnie, jako kolejnej krwawej ofiary; pozbyliby się zdrajcy”_. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, by w ogóle tego chciał. Wydawał się cieszyć z życia w innym mieście.

    Co kilka dni odwiedzał ich Douglas, sprawdzając, jak sobie radzą, czy jeszcze żyją i czy nie wykończyli się nawzajem. Po ostatniej wizycie Heather wyjawiła chęć przeprowadzki. Detektyw całkowicie ją rozumiał. Widział, jak dziewczyna nie mogła funkcjonować w mieszkaniu, od którego cały ten koszmar zaczął się na dobre. Zaoferował jej swoją pomoc i wsparcie, informując, że zna parę osób, które mogą rozejrzeć się za nowym lokum.

    Heather znalazła w międzyczasie pracę w barze, mieszczącym się niedaleko (zaledwie kilka przystanków) od domu. Miała szczęście, że w miarę dobrze płacili, jak na tą część miasta. Jej współpracowniczki były do przeżycia, a szef nie był całkowitym chamem, więc nie było tak źle.

    Według jej obliczeń, wypłaty z trzech miesięcy (plus napiwki od szczodrych i naiwnych klientów) wystarczyłyby na wynajem mieszkania w okolicy, najlepiej gdzieś bliżej jej pracy, by nie musiała takiego kawału drogi przebywać opustoszałymi autobusami. Nie czuła się zbyt bezpiecznie podczas powrotów, ale nie chciała nosić przy sobie pistoletu. Mimo wszystko dalej żywiła pewną niechęć do broni. Jedyne, co miała przy sobie do samoobrony, to scyzoryk i paralizator, który dostała od taty. Każdy prezent od niego traktowała ze specjalnym szacunkiem i bardzo o nie dbała. Z nimi czuła się lepiej, jakby wciąż ją obserwował i znajdował się blisko niej.  


* * *

  
    Gdy wróciła pewnej późnej nocy do domu, okropnie zmęczona pracą i stałym kontaktem z irytującymi klientami, nie zastała Vincenta na kanapie w rogu salonu, na którym zwykł czekać na nią każdego dnia.

 _„Uciekł, zmienił zdanie i czai się, by mnie zabić, albo ktoś go porwał.”_ — pomyślała, zdejmując buty i odkładając swoją torbę na stolik obok.

    Chwyciła swój pistolet z szuflady w kuchni, a następnie, zaczęła po kolei sprawdzać każde pomieszczenie. Nie natrafiła jednak na nikogo. Mieszkanie było zupełnie puste.

    Stwierdzając, że pewnie poszedł się przejść lub rozejrzeć za pracą, wzięła z pokoju ubrania i zamknęła się w łazience. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by miała pójść spać, bez wcześniejszego zmycia z siebie brudu i smrodu, który zawdzięczała swojemu miejscu zatrudnienia i ludziom tam się znajdujących.

    Prysznic nie zajął jej długo i po kilku minutach wyszła, owijając się ręcznikiem i klnąc pod nosem na wyłączony kaloryfer w kącie. Nie mógł przynajmniej włączyć ogrzewania przed wyjściem, tylko zostawić mieszkanie w stanie podobnym do kostnicy? Czasem Vincent był taki niedomyślny! Niby inteligentny, a jednak o wielu rzeczach zapominał, bądź nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

    Wyszła z łazienki z mokrymi włosami, ubrana jedynie w krótkie, luźne spodenki i biały, stary T-shirt. W pośpiechu wbiegła do swojego pokoju, zakładając ciepłe skarpety, a następnie wróciła do ciemnego salonu, rozglądając się po półkach.

    Moment po tym, jak odłożyła pistolet na jedyny pusty regał, została przyszpilona do ściany. Uderzyła w nią głową, na co zaklęła siarczyście pod nosem. Żałowała teraz, że nie zostawiła otwartych drzwi z łazienki, w której dalej było jasno. Przez to, jedynym źródłem światła był księżyc, wyglądający zza cienkich zasłon. Dzięki temu była w stanie rozpoznać swojego oprawcę — Vincenta. Złapała go za ramiona, starając się go odepchnąć od siebie. Ku jej frustracji, próba ta skończyła się fiaskiem, a mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej się przybliżył. Poczuła od niego silną woń alkoholu, a jej pierwszym odruchem byłoby odkaszlnięcie, gdyby nie to, że Vincent znacznie się nachylił i ją pocałował.

    Spodziewała się wszystkiego innego, ale nie _tego_.

    Jej myśli zawirowały w szaleńczym tempie, podczas gdy Vincent zdążył złapać ją delikatnie za szyję i pogłębić pocałunek. Jego ruchy były powolne, jednak pewne, jednocześnie pełne uczucia, jak i niemej propozycji, którą po pijaku jej właśnie przedstawiał.

    Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Po chwili stwierdziła, że w sumie nie miała nawet siły na rozmyślania, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie dała się porwać chwili tej dziwnej przyjemności.

    Odchyliła nieco głowę w bok, przyjmując wygodniejszą pozycję. Dłoń Vincenta od razu zsunęła się na jej ramię i lekko ścisnęła je, gdy ponownie ją pocałował. Muskał jej wrażliwą na ciepło skórę opuszkami palców, kciukiem drugiej dłoni sunąc w dół i górę przy szyi.

    Jego dłonie jednak nie zawędrowały niżej. Ograniczył się do jej ramion, szyi i ust, na których czuła gorzki posmak alkoholu… podobny w zapachu do tego z baru, w którym pracowała.

    Tak niespodziewanie, jak się przy niej pojawił, tak i zniknął.

    Gdy Heather uspokoiła oddech, kątem oka zobaczyła, że zniknął za framugą łazienki. A już po chwili usłyszała dość nieprzyjemne dla ucha odgłosy wymiotowania. Liczyła, że było to spowodowane zatruciem alkoholowym, a nie jej osobą.

    Zastanawiała się, czy pójść i mu pomóc, ostatecznie jednak minęła łazienkę i zamknęła się w swoim pokoju. Nie chciała grać tej miłej, gdy najprawdopodobniej Vincent do jutra zapomni, co w ogóle zrobił. Była zmęczona i jedyne, czego teraz pragnęła, to długi sen.

 


	2. Chapter 2

    Stała w kuchni, szykując sobie i Vincentowi obiad, wsłuchując się w muzykę country, która leciała w radiu od dobrych kilku dni.

    Gdy położyła talerze z jedzeniem na zastawiony stół, do salonu wszedł Vincent. Wyglądał jak istne siedem nieszczęść, jednak swoją postawą starał się pokazać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Na mało się to jednak zdało, gdy jak w jakimś transie szukał tabletek przeciwbólowych po szafkach.

— Najpierw powinieneś coś zjeść. — Wskazała mu dłonią na czekający na niego posiłek.

    Stał tak przez chwilę z dłonią przystawioną do czoła, na którym widoczna była pulsująca żyła, aż w końcu zaczął zbliżać się powoli do stołu, gdzie jadła już Heather. Usiadł naprzeciwko dziewczyny i wziął do drżącej dłoni widelec.

    W całkowitej ciszy zajęli się spożywaniem jajecznicą z bekonem. Atmosfera była senna i dość niezręczna, gdy w tle leciała jakaś piosenka o miłości i pokoju na świecie. Wydawało się to strasznie surrealistyczne, że jeszcze jakiś czas temu walczyli o swoje życie, a obecnie ich największym problemem stała się nagła zmiana w relacji.

    Gdy skończył, Heather wstała, biorąc do rąk talerze i wróciła z nimi do kuchni. Po ich umyciu i odstawieniu do wyschnięcia wróciła do salonu, gdzie Vincent nie ruszył się dalej ze swojego miejsca. Wprawdzie, czuła się trochę niezręcznie przy nim, jednak nie chciała go zostawiać samego z myślami. Pragnęła poznać przyczynę jego wczorajszego stanu i miała nadzieję, że prędzej czy później dowie się wszystkiego.

    Nie spodziewała się jednak, że Vincent postanowi ją przeprosić.

    Z początku miała wrażenie, że się tylko przesłyszała, jednak gdy mężczyzna ponownie przemówił, a do tego wstał i do niej podszedł, zdała sobie sprawę, iż to nie są jednak omamy.

— Wybacz mi moje wczorajsze, nieodpowiednie zachowanie.

— Nic się nie stało — odparła, nie chcąc dłużej rozwodzić się nad motywami nietrzeźwego Vincenta, woląc żyć, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało z tym trzeźwym Vincentem.

    Mężczyzna skinął głową, a następnie sięgnął po książkę, którą nałogowo czytał już od kilku dni. Heather cieszyła się, że kolekcja jej ojca całkowicie się nie zmarnowała.

 


	3. Chapter 3

    Przebiegła już drugą dzielnicę, jednak nieznajoma jej grupa mężczyzn dalej za nią podążała.

    Heather żałowała, że w ogóle zgodziła się przejąć nocną zmianę od koleżanki z pracy. Był to jej pierwszy raz, gdy musiała wracać o czwartej nad ranem do domu. I to o własnych nogach, gdyż żaden autobus już nie kursował! Zrozumiała, dlaczego żadna z dziewczyn, z którymi pracowała w barze, nie lubiła brać tych zmian.

    Jeśli one również musiały mierzyć się z tym co noc, to szczerze im nie zazdrościła. Ani sobie w tej chwili, gdy chowała się za śmierdzącym jak cholera kontenerem na śmieci. Powstrzymywała się od kaszlu i zatkała sobie nos, starając się nie wywołać żadnego, chociaż najcichszego odgłosu.

    Oczywiście jednak jej życiowy pech miał co innego do powiedzenia, gdy grupa oprawców przechodziła akurat obok ciemnej alejki, w której się ukrywała.

    Pieprzony kot wyskoczył ze śmietnika, spychając tym samym z trzaskiem jakąś puszkę.

    Przestraszyło ją to na tyle, że nie zorientowała się nawet, jak głośno zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

    Czwórce postawnych mężczyzn najwyraźniej wystarczyło to, by siłą wytargać ją z jej nie tak przemyślanej kryjówki.   
  


* * *

  
     Vincent siedział kolejną godzinę w całkowitej ciszy, zerkając co chwila na tykający zegar na ścianie. Nadchodziła już szósta rano, a po Heather wciąż nie było śladu. Ciężko było mu to przyznać, jednak nie potrafił spokojnie spać, gdy tej nie było w domu. Zawsze czekał na jej powrót, a dopiero wtedy kładł się do łóżka.

    Nie spał całą noc, żałując, że nie powstrzymał Heather przed pójściem na nockę. Dziewczyna i tak już chodziła ledwo żywa przez nadmiar pracy. Vincent z dziwnym poczuciem winy patrzył codziennie, jak się przemęczała, starając się zarobić każdy potrzebny grosz na nowe mieszkanie, by wreszcie uwolnić się od bolesnych wspomnień. Czuł się jak pasożyt, gdy tak siedział ciągle w domu. Nawet jego męska duma i arogancja się z tym faktem zgadzały, przez co było mu jeszcze gorzej. I na duszy i w umyśle. Momentami już nie wiedział, co z tymi wszystkimi nowymi emocjami powinien począć.

    Na żadne rozwiązanie nie zdążył wpaść, gdyż usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, którego irytujący pisk wpisał mu się aż zbyt dobitnie w pamięć, gdy zetknął się z nim po raz pierwszy.

    Ruszył żwawo do drzwi, mając szczerą nadzieję, że to Heather, a nie policja z informacją, że znaleźli jej zwłoki.

    Cholera, musiał w końcu przestać zakładać najgorsze, bo tylko bardziej się tym myśleniem dobijał.

— Heather! O mój Boże! 

Przeszły go ciarki, a nawet poczuł słabe torsje, które nim wstrząsnęły, gdy złapał mdlejącą blondynkę w swoje ramiona. Jak najdelikatniej chwycił ją w pasie i zataszczył do kanapy, od razu przykrywając ciepłym kocem.

    Wbiegł pospiesznie do łazienki, gdzie wyciągnął całą apteczkę pierwszej pomocy, którą następnie zaniósł do salonu. Zajął się odkażaniem i owijaniem najgorszych ran, gdzie krew powoli ciekła. 

Gdy skończył, postawił na stoliku obok szklankę wody i tabletki przeciwbólowe, a następnie zadzwonił do Douglasa, nie wiedząc co dalej robić. Zabrać ją do szpitala? Poczekać aż się obudzi? Zgłosić pobicie na policję?

Ku jego uldze, detektywowi podróż do ich mieszkania nie zajęła długo i już po dwudziestu minutach stał obok Vincenta w salonie, do którego przez okna zawitały pierwsze promyki wschodzącego słońca. Padały one na twarz wciąż nieprzytomnej Heather. Dopiero teraz mężczyzna zauważył, że miała podbite oko. Vincent miał tylko nadzieję, że dziewczyny nie spotkało najgorsze, czego się obawiał. Jednak na zapewnienie, musiał czekać. 

    A cierpliwość, ku jego głębokiej frustracji, nie była cechą dominującą w jego charakterze. 


	4. Chapter 4

    Po kilkudniowym pobycie w szpitalu Heather była mniej więcej gotowa na powrót do ponownego funkcjonowania. W pracy dali jej kilka dodatkowych dni wolnego, a po zgłoszeniu sprawy na policję, wszczęto poszukiwania czwórki podejrzanych.

    Miała szczęście, że skończyło się jedynie na pobiciu i kradzieży. Nie chciała nawet myśleć, co gorszego mogliby jej wyrządzić. Jednak straciła całą jedną wypłatę, przez co czas do przeprowadzki niestety siłą rzeczy się wydłużył. Z tego powodu chodziła ciągle zdenerwowana i nabuzowana negatywnymi emocjami. Vincent jednak zdawał się nie mieć z tym żadnego problemu i wspierał ją oraz był oparciem podczas jej wybuchów złości, gdy już nie potrafiła wytrzymać z tym wszystkim.

Gdy nadszedł jej dzień powrotu do pracy — już na popołudniowy etat, tak jak wcześniej — Vincent oznajmił, że przyjdzie ją odebrać po pracy. Z początku nie rozumiała tej nagłej zmiany, jednak gdy wyszła z mieszkania, dopadło ją nagłe olśnienie. Czyżby martwił się o nią? O to, że znowu ktoś ją napadnie?

Nie wiedziała, jak powinna się czuć z tym nowym odkryciem i domysłami, jednak ulżyło jej, że chociaż przez jakiś czas nie będzie zmuszona sama kręcić się po niepewnej okolicy, w której przyszło im mieszkać.

Gdy tylko przekroczyła drzwi baru, od razu podbiegły do niej współpracowniczki, które zmartwione pytały się, czy wszystko w porządku. Po kilkukrotnych zapewnieniach, dały Heather spokój, dzięki czemu mogła się przebrać i zająć się przygotowywaniem zamówień od klientów.

Podczas przerwy Heather usiadła na zapleczu z blondynką, która pracowała w tym miejscu od ponad pół roku. Nie miała okazji się z nią porządnie zapoznać, więc wyszła z inicjatywą, co zaowocowało uśmiechem na twarzy dziewczyny.

Heather dowiedziała się między innymi o tym, że nie tylko ona miała nieprzyjemne przeżycia z podejrzanymi typami z okolicy. Czy to złodzieje, mordercy lub gwałciciele; z każdym rodzajem ludzi spotkały się podczas mieszkania w tym obskurnym mieście, zwłaszcza po zachodzie słońca. 

    Dlatego większość z nich szybko poznajdywała sobie przyjaciół lub partnerów, by nigdy nie wracać samemu o późnych porach. Wolały niepotrzebnie nie ryzykować.

 

    W umyśle Heather pozostawało jednak pytanie: Dlaczego musiały przechodzić przez te katusze?


	5. Chapter 5

— Heather! Odbiłam się, możesz już iść do domu! — zawołała do niej zielonowłosa dziewczyna, która nowych klientów przyciągała swoim czarującym uśmiechem i optymistyczną osobowością. Heather nie znała jej zbyt dobrze, gdyż ta pracowała głównie na nocnych zmianach, jednak szczerze mogła powiedzieć, że polubiła ją.

Machnęła dłonią w stronę Vincenta, który siedział w rogu sali, a następnie zniknęła za drzwiami, prowadzącymi na zaplecze.

Mężczyzna trzymał się swojego postanowienia i codziennie odbierał ją z pracy. Z początku czekał na nią przed wejściem do baru, jednak z powodu, że powoli kończył się listopad, a na dworze robiło się coraz zimniej, Heather kazała mu czekać w środku. Widziała, że Vincent nie czuł się komfortowo w takim miejscu, ani wokół ludzi, których uważał za irytująco głośnych. Kilka razy mówiła mu, że nie musiał tego robić, jeśli nie chciał, ten jednak za każdym razem uparcie stawiał przy swoim. Po czasie zdążyła się więc przyzwyczaić do tego dziwnego rodzaju opiekuńczości, którą mężczyzna ją otaczał.

— Twój kochaś czeka na ciebie przed wyjściem — poinformowała ją dziewczyna za barem, gdy tylko Heather wyszła z zaplecza przebrana już w swoje zwykłe ciuchy.

    Pożegnała się z resztą współpracowników i poprawiając uchwyt swojej torby, ruszyła ku wyjściu.

    Słońce dawno już zaszło, a drogę oświetlało jedynie paręnaście voltowych lamp, które wręcz błagały o wymianę. Dzielnica jednak nie należała do zbyt zamożnych, więc prędzej postawią pochodnie, niż wymienią parę żarówek.

    Szła tuż obok Vincenta i przemierzali drogę w całkowitej ciszy, która momentami już ją przytłaczała. Znacznie bardziej wolałaby rozmawiać, by nie musieć skupiać się na najmniejszych podejrzanych dźwiękach i szmerach. Nie znosiła tego swojego odruchu, który nabyła w Silent Hill. Gdziekolwiek by nie była, to przysłuchiwała się wszystkiemu, jak paranoik, który czuł, jakby zaraz miałby zostać zaatakowany.

    Żałowała, że nie zdążyli na autobus. Na kolejny musieliby czekać z pół godziny, więc szybciej było wrócić już na nogach.

Najwyraźniej jednak nie byli jedynymi spacerowiczami tego późnego wieczoru. Usłyszeli za sobą nierówne kroki i ciężki oddech. Odwrócili się w tym samym czasie i zobaczyli niskiego, dość obdartego mężczyznę, którego wzrok miotał się na różne strony.

— Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? — zabrzmiał stanowczy głos Vincenta, który z trudnością patrzył się na nieznajomego. 

    Heather nie sądziła, że wdawanie się w dyskusję z pijakiem miało jakikolwiek sens. Vincent jednak wydawał się mieć odmienne zdanie.

— Numeru… tej pan-nienki! — Czknął w środku słowa, a Heather skrzywiła się zniesmaczona i dłonią mocniej chwyciła paralizator, który trzymała w kieszeni kurtki.

— Czy to nie przypadkiem obrączka na twojej dłoni? — Wskazał na jego rękę — Powinieneś się wstydzić! I wrócić do żony, a nie wędrować za  _ zajętymi  _ kobietami! — wykrzyczał zdenerwowany i jakby… obrzydzony postawą tego gościa? Heather nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć. 

— Z-zajętą? — wyjąkał żałośnie, drapiąc się pulchnymi palcami po tłustych włosach, które oblepiały mu zmarszczone w konfuzji czoło.

— Tak. — Stanął bliżej dziewczyny, jak gdyby oczekując na atak ze strony nieznajomego. — Więc jeśli łaska, to radziłbym, gdybyś dał nam święty spokój.

    Pijak nie wyglądał jednak na przekonanego. Nie podobał mu się najwyraźniej ton Vincenta ani jego postawa wyższości nad nim. A może to wspomnienie o żonie doprowadziło go do stanu rozsierdzenia? Heather nie była pewna, jednak jedyne czego aktualnie pragnęła, to odpoczynku w domu i gorącego kakao.

— Ty…!

    Nie zdążyła jednak usłyszeć dalszej części wypowiedzi nieznajomego, gdyż została chwycona w talii i obrócona w lewo, gdzie Vincent pochylił się nad nią. Wraz z poczuciem suchych warg mężczyzny, dotarło do niej wrażenie déjà vu. Jednak szybko ono zniknęło, gdy tuż przy swoim uchu usłyszała krótkie polecenie.

Jej uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy Vincent wypuścił ją z objęć. Podbiegła te kilka kroków do nic niespodziewającego się nieznajomego i z niewielkim zamachem zapoznała go ze swoim małym, elektrycznym przyjacielem.

    Nie była pewna, czy facet od razu zemdlał, czy zdołał przez parę sekund utrzymać się na nogach, ponieważ została pociągnięta przez Vincenta za rękę.

Biegli przez resztę drogi do domu, dzięki czemu szybko się w nim znaleźli, nie natrafiając na innych podejrzanych typów.

Po tym, jak Vincent zamknął drzwi na wszystkie zamki, Heather wreszcie poczuła, że może odetchnąć. W chwili, gdy odwiesiła kurtkę i ruszyła do kuchni, zaśmiała się pod nosem. Jak tak biegli, miała wrażenie, jakby byli dziećmi i uciekali przed odpowiedzialnością od wykręconego komuś kawału. Przypomniało jej to czas dzieciństwa, gdy na pobliskim placu zabaw spędzała długie godziny wraz z Harrym i dziećmi sąsiadów z okolicy.

— Przepraszam.

    Odwróciła się i oparła o blat, kierując swoje spojrzenie na Vincenta, który stał we framudze. Pokręciła głową i westchnęła, nie dowierzając, jak ostatnimi czasy mężczyzna się zmienił.

— Nie masz za co — odparła, wzruszając ramionami i ponownie wracając do przygotowywania swojego ulubionego napoju, przy okazji szykując ziołową herbatę dla Vincenta. — W końcu to ty nas wyciągnąłeś cało z tej sytuacji.

    Nastała krótka cisza, podczas której Heather miała cichą nadzieję, że po prostu zapomną o dzisiaj i pójdą spać, jakby nic się nie stało.

— Czyli nie masz mi za złe… tego? — zapytał, a tak niepodobna do niego niepewność wcale nie spodobała się dziewczynie.

— Nie, nie mam — oznajmiła hardo, a następnie dodała: — Możemy więc o tym zapomnieć, dobrze? Zrobiłam ci herbatę.

Wzięła swój kubek i z zawrotną prędkością zniknęła za drzwiami swojego pokoju, nie zamieniając już żadnego słowa z wyraźnie zdezorientowanym Vincentem. Głupio było jej tak postępować, jednak nie czuła, aby nadawała się do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy co do uczuć. Uzewnętrznianie się nie było jej działką, nawet przed śmiercią Harry’ego. Zazwyczaj nie musieli używać słów, po prostu wiedzieli, co ta druga osoba miała na myśli, przez co przechodziła i co czuła. Miała więc nadzieję, że Vincent ją zrozumie i nie będzie na nią naciskał.

I tak już musiała jakoś oddzielać siebie od Alessy i Cheryl.  
Jak niby mogła do całej tej piekielnej mieszanki dodać swoje uczucia względem Vincenta?  
Jeśli jakiekolwiek posiadała oczywiście, bo tego również nie była już pewna.


	6. Chapter 6

    Wszystko pozostało takie jak wcześniej, nawet po tym, jak Vincent znalazł pracę w pobliskiej bibliotece publicznej. Gdy pierwszy raz jej o tym powiedział, wyglądał, jakby w końcu znalazł nowy cel, miejsce idealne dla siebie. Wśród książek wszelkiego rodzaju, z dala od hałaśliwych ludzi, których miał serdecznie dość. Nie było dnia, aby Heather widziała go bez książki w ręku i nowym błyskiem w oku.

* * *

  
— Gdzie twój kochaś?

    Najgorsze było to, że Heather właściwie nie miała pojęcia, czemu Vincent jeszcze po nią nie przyszedł. Zazwyczaj z piętnaście minut przed końcem jej zmiany już wchodził do baru. A teraz nie było po nim ani śladu.

    Nie chciała jednak wracać sama, więc usiadła w kącie i stukając z nudów palcami w stół, zagłębiła się w swoich myślach.

    Po dwudziestu minutach zaczęła się porządnie irytować i jednocześnie martwić o Vincenta, który wciąż nie przeszedł przez drzwi wejściowe knajpy. Gdzie on się podziewał?

— Znowu się spotykamy, laleczko…

    Heather przeniosła swój wzrok na mężczyznę, który usiadł naprzeciwko niej i momentalnie miała ochotę zwrócić zawartość swojego żołądka na stół. Jak dobrze, że dzielił ich ten mebel, gdyby nie to, chyba z obrzydzenia zdążyłaby zemdleć, nim ten zdołałby wypowiedzieć kolejne nic niewarte słowa. Nawet go nie słuchała. Za to zastanawiała się, czemu mimo niedawnej katastrofy, facet postanowił drugi raz próbować z nią flirtować. Na samą myśl przechodziły ją nieprzyjemne ciarki i w myślach stwierdziła, że słowo „flirt” w ogóle nie powinno zaistnieć w jej głowie.

    Po kilku minutach, gdy Heather dalej nie odpowiadała na pytania, które zadawał jej oblech, ten zaczął być bardziej agresywny. Wywołało to parę współczujących spojrzeń od stałych klientów, którzy zdążyli już przywyknąć do nowej pracownicy. Wyglądali jednak na niepewnych, co do wtrącenia się.

    Heather natomiast jakby nigdy nic popijała w spokoju sok, który przyniosła jej koleżanka jakieś piętnaście minut wcześniej, by miała co robić w czasie oczekiwania. Jej obojętność najwyraźniej całkowicie rozjuszyła faceta, który po chwili wstał i zaczął nachylać się w jej stronę, grożąc przy tym grubym paluchem, pod którego paznokciem dziewczyna dostrzegła spory brud, co wcale nie pomogło jej w bezpiecznym przełknięciu napoju. Zakrztusiła się parę razy, przy okazji opluwając mężczyznę. Ten się wyprostował i już brał zamach ręką, gdy w ostatnim momencie został zatrzymany.

— Spóźniłeś się — mruknęła na widok Vincenta, przybierając niezadowoloną minę. W środku jednak cieszyła się, że w ogóle przyszedł. Zaczynała już podejrzewać, że ją zostawił.

— Spotkał mnie mały problem w bibliotece, wybacz — odrzekł spokojnie, a następnie swoją uwagę skupił na niskim gościu, który najprawdopodobniej otrzyma zakaz wchodzenia do tego baru po dzisiejszym sprawianiu problemów.

— Jak śmiesz przerywać naszą rozmowę! — zapowietrzył się, a Heather miała wrażenie, jakby znowu spotkała się z jakimś rozwydrzonym bachorem, nad którym miała nieszczęście sprawować opiekę.

— Nie mam pojęcia, czego ostatnim razem nie zrozumiałeś, jednak pozwól, że wyjaśnię ci to dobitniej. — Chwycił go mocniej za materiał koszulki, a jego spojrzenie obiecywało co najmniej dekady tortur i męczarni, gdyby ten się go nie posłuchał. — Ta kobieta tutaj, którą miałeś czelność męczyć swoją obrzydliwą obecnością przez przeszło czterdzieści minut, jest _moja_. Zrozumiałeś?

    Imbecyl próbował się wyrwać Vincentowi, jednak na marne poszły jego próby. Po chwili kiwnął powoli głową, czerwony na twarzy ze wstydu i złości. Gdy został puszczony, od razu ewakuował się do wyjścia, nie obracając za sobą.

    Heather odetchnęła z ulgą i po przyjęciu dłoni Vincenta, udała się z nim na najbliższy przystanek autobusowy.

— Jutro oboje mamy wolne… co ty na to, abyśmy się gdzieś wybrali? — zapytał, wpatrując się w ich nadal złączone dłonie.

— Czy mi się zdaje, czy właśnie zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę? — zapytała nieco rozbawiona, jak i zaskoczona nagłą otwartością mężczyzny, który jak dotąd nie odważył się podjąć tego tematu.

— Tak — odparł natychmiastowo i w tym samym tempie dodał: — Jeśli jednak nie chcesz, to możemy posiedzieć w domu, bądź…

— W porządku — przerwała mu, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń, dzięki czemu na nią spojrzał. — Nie mam nic przeciwko, Vincent. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerze, czując w sobie nowy rodzaj energii, nową emocję, z którą nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkała.

    Idąc za swoim instynktem, pociągnęła stanowczo mężczyznę za dłoń, by ten się pochylił, a następnie delikatnie musnęła jego usta swoimi. Nie był to pełen namiętności pocałunek. Ten bardziej symbolizował pewnego rodzaju obietnicę i zapewnienie, że mogli na sobie polegać w tym niezbyt przyjaznym dla nich świecie.

    Z momentem wejścia do autobusu, Heather zdała sobie sprawę, że być może wcale nie musiała reszty życia przejść samotnie. Zwłaszcza gdy miała obok siebie kogoś takiego, jak Vincent Smith, który mimo swoich wcześniejszych wad oraz wierzeń, potrafił zmienić się na lepsze. Dla niej. Dla nich i ich wspólnej przyszłości.


End file.
